


Remembrance

by Ahsokalives2223



Series: Regret can eat you alive [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Ahsoka may have been abandoned by the Council but she never wanted them dead, she will not let their teachings die. if it is the last thing she does.





	Remembrance

Master Yoda, the wise yet kind grandfather, who always seemed to know what to say, and do, who always told riddles.

"Do or do not, there is no try." means that you no matter what you will do what needs to be done, even if you fail.

"Always pass on what you have learned."And she learned a lot, so she will do her best to pass it on, even if she doesn't necessarily believe in all of it wise Grandfather

May Master Yoda rest in peace

"Old sins cast long shadows."Oh, how true that statement was, if only she could let go.

Master Mace Windu, the strict uncle that you always thought hated you, and yet she would give anything to have him back.

He may have never believed in me, heck he might of even thought I was walking disaster, [He wasn't far off] but still, somehow, I know he cared, maybe it's the time he saved my life, maybe I just got a sense he just didn't do it out of duty, but out of a sense of uncle

May Master Mace Windu rest in peace

Master Kit Fisto, the man who was your uncle but was fun and not the strict bore, his smile was contagious, he always made me laugh, he was caring and fun, I miss him not only for that but for his wise words.

He believed in me, that I know for sure, because he trained with me, made sure I knew how to defend myself, he helped teach me jar'kai [Spelling?], he was an amazing friend and brother/Uncle

May Master Kit Fisto rest in peace.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was calm yet strict when need-by, always seemed so serene in the toughest of times, he never taught me, yet he came to visit me in the medical station after the geonosian worms incident, then again after the blue shadow virus, I have no idea if he believed I was guilty or not, but if he did, I forgive uncle.

May Master Ki-Adi-Mundi rest in peace.

Master Plo Koon, my Father in every way but blood, he calmed me when I was upset, was there for me after one of my best friends died before I became Anakin's Padawan, and even though it was against the code, I know he loved me all the same, what I wouldn't give to say a proper goodbye?

He knew me inside and out, even if he did end up leaving me in the end. My father.

May Master Plo Koon rest in peace.

Master Shaak Ti, one of the only ones who was a togruta in the temple, it was just her, me and a youngling named Ashla Yr, we referred to ourselves as the hunt sisters of the Jedi order, me and Master Ti were closer then most knew, that's mainly because we would talk in private and kept an Acquaintances vibe around ourselves.

She knew the importance of us being together, knew we could fall into depression without each other, so we would meet every so often, well that is until my trial and after that, I assume her and Ashla kept up the meetings but I never saw Ashla again, and I only saw Master Ti once mother.

May Master Shaak Ti rest in peace.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I could never tell if he was my uncle, my grandfather or my brother, I guess he was a mix of all 3, strict like a grandfather, yet fun like a uncle and teasing like a brother, the last time I ever saw him, he was rushing off to help the chancellor, at the time I understood, but now?I wish he had stayed with was the grandfather/brother/uncle.

May Master Obi-Wan Kenobi rest in peace.

Master Saesee Tinn, I rarely went on missions with him but he did help me with my meditation whenever Master Kenobi or Master Yoda were unable to, although I never really valued that time, I would do anything to have it back. The grandfather

May Master Saesee Tinn rest in peace.

Master Eeth Koth, he would sometimes teach history class, would help me with some work he, or another one of the teachers, had assigned and would help me with some chores, and would talk with me when I had to write a report, knowing how boring I found the task.

He often seemed distant but once you got to know him, you knew the real him. The caring and kind uncle.

Master Stass Allie was a healer, I cannot tell you how many times she or Master Che would drag me, Master Kenobi or Skyguy to the halls of healing, they were an annoyance at the time but deep down I knew they only did it because they caring aunt

May Master Stass Allie rest in peace.

Master Agen Kolar was an amazing dualist but he was also an amazing friend, when I was 14 and was often left behind at the temple because of my age, he would comfort me, saying that I would grow up but for now to enjoy being a kid...Then we drew together. The funny uncle.

May Master Agen Kolar rest in peace.

Master Oppo Ransisis would teach me how to fight against someone with a tail, although the need never arose, he still found it necessary to teach me, I miss him more the I care to older brother who protected his little sister.

May Master Oppo Ransisis rest in peace.

I miss all of them, I want nothing more then to have them back, heck I would even go back to my trial just to see them again,I will pass on everything they taught me, because that is what I promised at their graves, because I forgave them along time ago.

May they all rest in peace.


End file.
